


The Daughter of Emma and Killian Jones

by SaviorSwan11



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Multi, Outlawqueen - Freeform, Snowing - Freeform, captainswan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2020-12-27 21:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 10,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21125345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaviorSwan11/pseuds/SaviorSwan11
Summary: Emma and Killian have a beautiful daughter this is her story from the day her parents found out about her until she leaves out into the world.





	1. Chapter 1

Emma raced to the bathroom, she's been feeling sick all week. She assumed it was the flu or a bug, but she also missed her period which could only mean one thing. She bought a pregnancy test and ran upstairs, could she be pregnant? What if she wasn't ready? What would Killian think? She peed on the stick and waited until the timer on her phone went off, she looked at the stick Pregnant clear as day she was having another baby. The thought of Neal leaving her came back, she heard a knock on the bathroom door she quickly wiped her tears and flushed the toilet. She stood in the mirror holding the test before Killian said something from outside the bathroom, "Love are you alright? Your mother told me you were sick I brought you some soup and crackers." She smiled he was going to make an amazing dad, she stuffed the test in her boot and walked out of the bathroom. "Killian I'm fine actually I'm more than fine I have something to tell you.'' She sat him on the couch and handed him the test he's still getting used to all the technology, "Killian I'm pregnant." His eyes lit up as he pulled her into a hug and whispered to her belly. "Hi baby I'm your daddy I'm going to love you so much and I'll never leave you or mommy." He said looking up at Emma, he could tell that she had so much fear about him leaving but he wouldn't abandoned his child like his father did. Emma texted her parents, and Regina asking them if they would like to have dinner at Granny's. Henry was staying with Violet and her dad while sorting out college stuff, everyone said yes and they prepared to tell everyone. After everyone ate and talked about all the curses and the new things around town, Emma and Killian prepared to tell the good news. "Everyone can I have your attention, Emma and I have an announcement!" Before Killian could finish the door flew open and a woman walked through, his eyes went wide and his jaw dropped along with the glass of wine he held onto. Killian held onto Emma close and Emma protectively put her hand on her stomach, Regina held her hands up ready to attack. "Now Killian is that anyway to say hi to your mother?"


	2. Chapter 2

Killian stood in front of Emma protecting the baby, "Mother what are you doing here? I thought you were dead!" She gave out a laugh and smiled at Emma creeping over to her parents. "Is that was Brennan told you, wow. But I must say you've done well marrying the Princess of Misthaven, and the Savior. I'm proud she shouldn't be afraid of me I'm not here to you know cast a curse." Killian looked at Emma who had her hand on her belly, protecting the baby with every intention of blasting his mother with magic. "And these must be her infamous parents Snow White and Prince Charming, oh yeah I know about the Dark Curse and how you sent your newborn baby into a wardrobe to save you. And Emma you are a first time mother that should be rough." Emma backed away as she got closer to her, "Mother that's enough leave us alone!" She step back and held her hands up. "Okay son if that's how it's going to be then I'll leave but I think I'll stay in town for a little while." She stormed out the door and Killian ran to Emma's side, she had tears in her eyes his mother had no reason to mention her being a first time mother. "Emma are you alright?" Snow asked as Emma stood their holding her belly and staring at the door. Emma could feel her legs giving out and before she knew it she was on the floor of Granny's.


	3. Chapter 3

As Killian raced to the hospital all he could think about was their baby, is he or she alright? Is Emma okay? But the question that shook him the most was why his mother is here? Snow stood next to Emma crying in fear of losing her again, Regina stood holding Robin close trying to hide the tears. Whale wheeled Emma in checked her vital signs and the baby, everything was fine. 

"Mr. Jones she is asleep right now but everything is fine the baby is fine, she just had a lot of stress I presume, after she wakes up you can take her home. Keep the stress down low so nothing else happens." Whale to Killian as he sighed in relieve they were okay and that's what matters. "When can we see here?" Everyone jumped up, and the doctor stood back letting them past him, the first to enter the room was Killian. "Swan how are you feeling?" Emma still partially asleep slid her hand down to her stomach, "The baby?" Killian put his hand on her's, "The baby is fine, Swan how are you." She gave a little chuckle and sat up. "I'll be better once I go home I hate hospitals too many bad memories." She forgot her parents were in the room and she instantly felt bad she knew they felt guilt for her bad childhood. "Sorry mom, dad it just came out."

"Story for another time right now just get some rest." She gave Emma a kiss on the forehead and walked out, David following her. "Killian is everyone here?" He nodded bringing Regina in, "Emma are you alright I was so worried. Our kids can grow up together now." No one knew Regina was pregnant, "Regina are you? When did you find out?" She put her hand on her belly it was a surprise to everyone including Robin. "Yea I am about a week ago I didn't say anything until I knew for sure so I asked Whale to come in secret to confirm." Emma laughed she was so glad that her family was here to help her, "Mrs. Jones I have your release forms here."

"Thank god hospital scare me I'm ready to go."

She signed the paper got her clothes on and she and Killian left to go home an clean out the spare room.


	4. Chapter 4

Emma woke up the next morning with a note from Killian, "Love I had something to do at the station just stay at home and take care of our little pirate. Your mother will be over late to talk to you later I love you both so much!" She smiled as she got out of bed, she walked into the kitchen Henry and Violet sat filling out college applications. "Hey mom how are you feeling?" She sat across from him and Violet wondering why they were being so nice to her. "I'm fine what do you want kid?"

"What makes you think I want something?"

"Because you do the same thing with Regina, whenever you want something you give us compliments and ask us how are days are going. So just tell me what you want."

"I want to know the gender of the baby and the name"

"Sorry kid I don't know the name or the gender you have to wait."

"Dang I wanted to know, Violet thinks it's a girl I think it's a boy."  
"I don't have an opinion because whatever it is we will love it just the same right Henry?"  
"Yes mom by the way Violet and I are heading out later we have somethings to do."  
"Okay kid be careful Storybrooke isn't that safe."  
She walked back up to her room, Henry was growing up and it made her feel guilty. The moment she found out she was pregnant her thoughts went to Henry would he be upset that she's going to raise this baby, she didn't raise him she didn't even hold him. Before she could finish wiping away the tears her mother knocked on the door, she opened it with the tears still falling. "Emma honey what's wrong?" She sat Emma on the bed and held her close. "Henry I'm afraid he's going to feel upset that I'm raising this baby and not him." Snow looked up to keep herself from crying she hated seeing her little girl like this. "Baby listen to me Henry is so happy for you he knows the situation you were in and he understands why you couldn't raise him. He is going to love his sibling more that you know." Emma wipes the tears and leans up from her mother chest, "How do you know?"  
"When Neal was born you were jealous that I'm raising him but I didn't get to raise you. But you eventually grew out of that and you love Neal so much. Henry will be fine."   
"What about the guilt I feel? What did you do?"  
"It's a little different you didn't need me Henry needs you. You were an adult that didn't need your parents but Henry is still a kid and he needs you. You have to accept that your here now and that's what matters." After Snow left Emma laid in her bed thinking of what was to come, she was actually raising a baby with Captain Hook.


	5. Chapter 5

4 months pregnant

It's been weeks since Killian's heard from his mother, he insisted that Emma stay at home to protect the baby. If anything happened to either of them he would never forgive himself, Snow is watching over her while he is at work. "Mom you know I can watch myself. Killian needs to stop worrying so much I'm fine I've been pregnant before." She nodded and Snow stopped staring at her. "Emma baby I know but you've never faced a pregnancy and a villain at the same time." Emma rolled her eyes every time her mother is around she makes everything a lecture. "Mom I get it I'm not the kind of person to stay put during a crisis but I would never go out and fight knowing that I could hurt my child." She picked up the cup of hot chocolate and walked up the the spare room, the only thing that keeps from blowing up on everyone is knowing that she has her baby on the way. It doesn't help that her mother is trying to control how she is going to raise her baby. She heard a knock on the door, "Emma can I talk to you about the baby?" She put the cup on the night stand and opened the door, she couldn't keep it in any longer. "Mom I appreciate that you want to help me but I can do this I know how to raise my kid. I understand that you want to do better with me by helping me with my baby but I don't need it. Killian and I will make great parents, we won't make choices that would cause damage. My baby will be good not because I made the wrong choice. It will be good because I raised it to be." Snow stood taken back that her daughter brought up something from the past, a past that they accepted. "Emma you know why your father and I made that choice, why open a wound that has been healed? I'm going to go I need to clear my head." Emma realized what she said as her mother walked down the stairs wiping the tears. "Mom?" Snow held up her hand stopping her she didn't need to hear any apology all she needed was space. "Emma give me some space, I need to clear my head and think about why you think it's okay to bring that up." Emma watched as her mother walked out the door, she put her hands on her belly. "Baby promise me you won't treat me like that." She didn't realize that her mother still felt guilty about giving her up and letting her grow up in the system. She wanted nothing more that Emma to forgive her and she did then she goes and does something like this ruining the relationship. Emma waited for Killian to come home, the door opened but instead of Killian it was his mother. "Ahh Emma just the person I wanted to see." Emma put one hand on her stomach and the other in the air, "What do you want?" She backed away trying to protect the baby, "I didn't come here to hurt you, I came to tell you that I'm sorry for startling you all. I just didn't know if Killian would notice me if I didn't make a big entrance. I would never hurt you or my grandchild Killian loves you so much and all I want is for him to be happy." Emma almost smiled just in case this was a trick. "Killian is very happy here and I think you should leave before he gets back. I won't tell him you were here if you don't tell him. You have to talk to him on your own he loves you I can tell." She nodded and left Emma stood there shocked that she didn't trick her or tried to kill her. Killian came in a little later and Emma was asleep on the couch he carried her up to their room and laid her in the bed. Later he fell asleep himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Gender Reveal

Emma raced downstairs she was late to her doctor appointment, the most important one today they find out the gender of the baby. Killian is already dressed and waiting for her in the car she on the other hand couldn't find a pair of pants that fit so she slipped on leggings a shirt and her famous red leather jacket and knee high boots. She ran out to the car Killian laughing as she jumped in the passenger seat, "I didn't realize I was so late I can't find clothes to fit anymore. Our little one is growing so fast." He smiled and pulled out of the drive way once they got to the hospital, and Whale called them back he put the gel on her stomach and they could see their little bundle. "Right there is the head and here is the hands. Would you like to know the gender?" Regina came through the door, "Sorry I'm late actually Whale I need the gender I'm planning the gender reveal. Just write it down here and I'll get to work." Regina left the room smiling as she left, this party was going to be great. Emma and Killian exchanged looks then laughed, Snow wasn't allowed to help Emma wanted it to be a surprise for her too. Once they scheduled their next appointment they got in the bug. "Killian have you thought about names?" He looked her in the eyes and she could tell that he hadn't, which was fine they had time. "No love but I know you have lets hear them. I'm sure I love all of them." She smiled and pulled out a little notebook with the names. "For a boy I like Liam David Jones after your brother and my father. For a girl I like Hope Swan Jones, or maybe Aubrey Snow Jones. I don't know I like them all." Killian wiped the tear from his eyes, she wanted to name their baby after his brother, he was happy that she wanted to. "You would name our child after my brother?" 

"Killian of course I would he's your brother and I know how much he loved you and how much you wish he could see you now." She smiled and leaned her head against the window, when they pulled in the driveway her mothers car was parked outside and Snow was sitting on the porch. Emma jumped out like something was wrong, "Mom? Is everything okay?" Snow jumped realizing that she just scared her pregnant daughter. "Emma baby I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you, it's just Robin, Zelena, and Regina are at the farm working on the gender reveal and your father is at the station so I have nowhere to be since I can't know the gender of my grand-baby." Emma laughed unlocking the door, everyone walked in. "Well how about we discuss baby names." Snow's eyes lit up finally she gets to be apart of something so big in her daughters life. "So do you have any names so far?" Emma looked over at Killian and smiled, she turned back to her mom. If the baby was a girl then she'd want the name to be a surprise especially if the baby's middle name is Snow. "No I haven't." She lied her mother laughed and they talked names until the gender reveal.

Everyone gathered at Granny's for the reveal of the new royal, Emma stood with Killian in front of the table with the cake and decorations. "All right Emma I want you to hold this and pull when I say go. Killian hold the knife and get ready to cut the cake." Regina said handing Emma a string and Killian a knife. "Killian go." He cut into the cake revealing a yellow cake, everyone gasp then realized the gender hasn't been revealed yet. "Emma pull on the string." Emma pulled the string and glitter and confetti paper flew everywhere revealing the gender. "I knew it, i knew it." Emma said jumping into Killian's arms, "We have a little girl Killian." There was a knock on the door, everyone who was invited is here who could possibly want to be here. "Sorry I'm late I had to find a last minute baby gift." There stood Killian's mother holding a pink blanket with roses on it. "Mother what are you doing here?" She step closer into the diner and everyone backed up, Regina, Zelena and Emma threw their hands up. "No need for magic I came to give a gift to my daughter in law and my granddaughter." They slowly put their hands down, something felt different about her. She seemed genuine and Emma trusted her, Emma stepped out from behind Killian and stood in front of her. "I want you to be apart of our daughter's life but I also want you to know that if you try anything to hurt me or my family or even this town. I will destroy you, nothing is going to take a second child away from me. Got it?" She nodded handing her the blanket, Killian pulled them both into a hug and they enjoyed the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be a time jump and will be up soon. Thank you to everyone who is reading this, it may not be the best story but I think it's good and I'm so glad you guys thing so.


	7. Chapter 7

Emma stood in the nursery with Regina folding clothes, there was an elephant in the room but no one would talk about it. Regina could tell something was wrong with Emma, the closer she got to giving birth the more distant she's become. "Emma we've known each other for a long time now, and I understand you in so many ways that others can't." Emma put the little baby clothes down, looked at Regina she knew where this was going. "Fine Regina you want to know. I'm not ready to be a mother, I can't do this I don't know how." Regina sat down with Emma, "You are an amazing mother to Henry, he has learned so much from you." Emma wiped the tears from her eyes, and pulled out a baby book that Regina had given her. "Regina look at all of these pictures I'm not in them, I didn't raise him. I wasn't brave enough to keep him, I came into his life when he didn't need me. All I had to do was make sure he was safe and I did a crappy job." Regina always knew Emma regretted giving up Henry but she never looked on the bright side of it. "I know it may see like there is no bright side to giving him up but if you hadn't you wouldn't have your parents, Hook, or even this little girl. I know it hurts but you are an amazing mother and this child is so lucky to have you." Emma smiled, she felt the baby kick then her smiled turned to a frown. She stood up holding onto her stomach, "Regina I think she's coming, we need to go. I'll get the bag you call everyone." Emma walked to the closet of the nursery grabbed the overnight bag as Regina called everyone, she first called David who was at the station with Killian and Snow. "Snow thank god, the baby is coming I'm taking Emma to the hospital now. Pick up Henry from Violet's and meet us there." Snow hung up and Regina helped Emma to the car, Emma once again felt the baby kick then her water broke outside her bug. "Regina my water broke we need to go now, I can't drive and you can't drive the bug." Regina nodded and used her magic to take them to the hospital. "Whale I need a chair now Emma's having the baby hurry." The nurses brought her a chair and they wheeled her off to deliver the baby. Killian came running in later looking for her, "Emma Jones what room?" He saw Regina and ran over to her. "Where's Emma? I need to be there with her." Whale came out to fetch Killian, he followed him. "Oh I almost forgot Emma would like her mother to be here with her." Whale said guiding Snow and Killian back to Emma's room. She sat on the bed holding her stomach, contractions 2 minutes apart. Once it was time to start pushing Emma held onto Killian's hand as her mother held onto her hand. "Alright Emma give me one push." She pushed as hard as she could, she laid back on the bed panting. "One more big push Emma, I see the head." She gave one more big push, once she leaned back she heard the sound of her daughter crying. "Congratulations it's a girl." Whale said handing her to Emma, her little finger wrapped around Emma's as she fell asleep in her mother's arms. "Hey little love I'm your mommy and that crazy man right there is daddy. And this is your grandma, she's Snow White. So she's pretty amazing and we all love you so much." Killian walked out to the waiting room to get everyone, "Everyone we have a daughter." They followed him back to see the baby, the first thing everyone asked was the name of the little bean. "Everyone this is Hope Swan Jones." The nurses took her and filled out her birth certificate, Hope Swan Jones born October 22nd to Emma and Killian Jones. Everyone took turns holding Hope until it was time for everyone to say their goodbyes, Emma and Killian sat in the bed holding their little girl until she fell asleep soundly in their arms.


	8. Chapter 8

Emma carried baby Hope into the living room, introducing her to home. "Look princess this is where mommy and daddy will teach you to walk and talk. Let's go to your room upstairs." She carefully carried Hope upstairs to her room. "Look baby girl this is your room daddy fixed it up for you. Isn't it beautiful?" She laid the baby in her crib and turned on the mobile, Emma never thought this could happen she never thought she'd get a second chance. "Emma let her sleep you need to get some sleep as well." Emma kissed Hopes forehead and leaves her. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was out.

"Mommy, Mommy look what Regina taught me!" Emma knelled down to Hope's level and watched as her little girl ripped out her heart and held it in her little hands. "Hope please I'm your mommy!"

"I don't care!" Hope squeezed the heart, Emma screamed and woke up rushing to Hope's room. "Hope honey are you okay?" Killian heard the scream and rushed to Hope's room as well. "Emma what happened?" Emma held onto Hope so close to her chest and cried as she rocked Hope in her arms. "I had a dream that Hope ripped out my heart, I need to take a minute can you watch her?" Emma handed Killian their daughter put her coat on and walked out the door. She didn't know where she was going but ended up at Regina's house. She wasn't sure what she needed her for but knocked on the door anyway. "Regina? Please open the door I need to talk!" Regina opened the door groggy and unsure of why Emma was there, she could see how upset she was and knew that if she didn't talk to her then Emma would revert back to the old Emma. "Emma let's talk. Tell me what happened?"

"I had a dream that Hope ripped my heart out of my chest and right before she crushed it I asked .her not to do it but she didn't care and crushed it. I can't let her use her magic like that I need to get rid of it."

"Emma you can't take away the thing that makes you special. She won't get hurt and neither will you. I promise you I will help Hope control her magic and she will be in control all the time." Emma left Regina's house knowing that her little girl will be okay after all.


	9. Chapter 9

Emma woke up the next morning, Killian wasn't in the bed she knew he was in the nursery with Hope. She crawled out of bed and walked to her little girls room, Killian was changing her diaper. "Killian after you are done I'm going to try and put her down she hasn't really slept." He nodded hanging her the little girl."Hey Princess this is the only time you will ever hear me sing to you ready. Where the north wind meets the sea there's a river full of memory sleep my darling safe and sound." Hope was fast asleep when Emma laid her back in her crib. "Look at that you got her to sleep now can you try and get some sleep I have to go to the station and help your father. Promise me you will get some sleep?"

"I promise now go my father is impatient."

Killian left leaving Emma and Hope at home, of course Emma wasn't going to sleep she couldn't handle another nightmare like that. She needed her mother she would know what to do, she sent a text asking if she could come over. Her mom quickly replied yes and Emma packed Hope's bag. Once she buckled Hope in her seat she kept seeing images of the dream, they must be a sign she thought. Wiping the tears she started driving to her mother, when she got there she was playing with Neal outside. "Hey Emma is something wrong? Have you been crying?" She pulled Emma into a hug, Emma got Hope out of the car and sat with her mother on the stairs. "I umm had a nightmare about Hope she was maybe a teenager and she was holding my heart in her hand. I asked her not to crush it and she looked at me with her piercing green eyes and said I don't care then she crushed it." The tears began falling down her face, Snow pulled her into a hug. "Emma when I was pregnant with you I had the same dream and you didn't crush my heart it's just a bad dream. You are adjusting to having a new baby in the house you aren't getting sleep it's just stress honey."  
Just stress Emma thought she's the freaking Savior she can deal with stress. She lives in a world full of stress this feels like something more something dark.


	10. Chapter 10

"Hope you can't do this, please I'm your mother. You can't come back from this!" I looked around my family stood there as my own daughter held the dark one dagger in her hand and Gold in a magical choke hold. "I don't care, maybe you should have been a better mother." I watched as she plunged the dagger into Gold's stomach and the darkness surrounded her, once it was all gone the dagger appeared spinning on the ground with the name Hope Jones. 

Emma woke up sweating Hope crying through the baby monitor, she and Hope needed to get out of the house today while Hook was at work. He had an over night shift leaving Emma and the baby at home. She packed Hope's diaper bag and her car-seat, she didn't know where they should go but ended up at Henry's old castle. "Hope this is where mommy and Henry used to spend our time." Emma noticed Regina sitting along the beach alone, whenever she or Regina is sad about Henry they always show up at the same place. She carried Hope down to the shore and sat next to Regina. "Emma, I didn't know you'd be here. I just had a moment where I thought about him."

"It's okay I think about him all the time, he's finding his story it's what we want for him."

"I know but I just wish I felt happy about it, I can tell you aren't here just about Henry what is it?"

"It's nothing really." Emma said covering Hope up so she doesn't get sand in her eyes, "Except that it is. Emma you can tell me whatever is going on."

"Every time I go to sleep I have some kind of nightmare about Hope, first it was her pulling out my heart, then this morning it was her becoming the dark one. The worst part is she blamed me for being a bad mother."

"Maybe it's just because you haven't been a mother to a baby in such a long time. You are worried on all the bad things when you should be focused on the good things, Hope is the Product of True Love born with powers we can't even imagine just like you. She will be fine."

"I was born with the potential for great darkness my parents altered my future what if my daughter has that same potential. I can't make the same choices my parents made, but I don't want her to deal with the darkness."

"Darkness is in all of us no matter what happens you will have your family by your side. Hope will be safe from the darkness I promise."

"Thanks Regina, you know I don't know if I told you this but you raised Henry so well. I can't compete with that."

"You don't need to I'm amazing but Emma seriously go get some rest and remember think about all the good things. "

"Thanks see you later." 

Emma left to go home, she tried to get some sleep once she got there but sat in the nursery watching her little girl sleep peacefully.


	11. Chapter 11

Emma sat waiting for Killian to get home from work, it was time she told him about her dreams and talk about Hope's magic. Hope had been asleep for a while, so Emma went to check on her and Hope had all her toys floating in the air. "Hope?" Emma waved her hand and all the stuff went back to where it belonged. Emma knew her magic was strong but didn't think she could do this she's only a few days old. She packed Hope's diaper bag and rushed out the door with her baby girl. She didn't even bother using the car she used magic to show up on Regina's porch. "Regina I know you are in there I see the lights on open up." She started yelling, once Regina opened the door Emma rushed in with Hope trying to hold back the tears. "Emma what are you doing here so late?" Hope was crying in Emma's arms as she stood there frozen. "Emma give me the baby tell me what happened?"  
"Hope's magic is out of control she had all of her toys floating above her bed. She's only a few days old she shouldn't be able to control it." Emma could feel the magic, and she knew Regina could feel it too. Hopes magic is strong stronger than Emma's and Regina's combined. "What am I going to do? I can barely control my magic at times how am I going to handle hers?" Regina pulled Emma into a hug and held her close she didn't know how to handle something like this. "Emma she's just a baby she will learn to control it over time but for now we must watch her and make sure she is safe. I can't actually I won't take away the thing that makes her special. You couldn't take away your magic how can we do it to her." Emma stopped freaking out and looked at her baby girl. "You're right, I'm taking her home thank you Regina." When she arrived back home Killian was asleep, Emma put Hope to bed and went to bed herself. Nightmare free.


	12. Chapter 12

*Time Jump-3 years later

"Hope Swan Jones, get down here and pick up these toys!" Emma called to her 3 year old, as she tried to clean around the house. Instead of coming downstairs Hope used her magic to clean up the toys. "Hope you can't use magic to do your chores, now let's go we have to get you to school." Hope rushed down the stairs, Emma helped her put her coat on and grabbed her jacket. When they arrived at school Regina was saying goodbye to Olivia, when they saw each other they rushed to each other. "Do you ever think our girls are using magic behind our backs?" Emma asked, Regina seemed speechless and Emma could tell that Regina thought about it too. "I honestly don't know but by now they how to control it but they still need to be careful. We taught our daughters magic at 2 years old." Emma's stomach suddenly turned she had to fight the urge to vomit, her mother walked by with some scones from Granny's and Emma couldn't hold it in. She rushed to the nearest trash can. Snow and Regina followed, Hope rushed over to her mom in fear she was hurt. "Mommy, are you okay?" Emma scooped her little girl up and hugged her. "I'm okay kiddo mommy just missed breakfast, I'll pick you up after school."

"Emma actually today is my day to take the girls, they have their playdate today." Regina said, Emma's mind has been a blank for about a week. "Right, I'll see you tomorrow baby girl I love you so much." Hope kissed her and ran back to Olivia. Once the girls were inside both Snow and Regina stared at Emma. "What was that about?" Emma shook her head, she didn't feel like talking. "It was nothing, I have to go help dad at the station see you both later."

"Emma did you see Hope's face she was terrified? Tell us what's wrong?"

"It's nothing, I just missed breakfast like I said." She walked away once she was in her bug she put her head on the steering wheel. "Come on Emma it's your family they are just worried." She started her bug and drove to the station, Killian was filling out paperwork while David tried to calm a drunk Grumpy. "Hey dad, hey Killian." She said sitting at her desk, she opened the file sitting on her desk. David came and sat on the side of her desk with a cup of coffee, she smiled trying not to puke her guts out. She took the coffee, "Thanks dad!" He continued sitting there, "Can I help you with something?" He nodded then got off the desk and tossed her his truck keys. "Killian watch after the Station Emma and I are going for a little trip we'll be back soon." Emma followed her dad out, she knew her mother had said something to him about earlier. "So let me guess mom called and she's worried about me right?"

"Emma you can't blame her if this was Hope you'd be worried too."

"Yes but Hope is a kid I'm an adult I can handle myself, I did it before." She grabbed her mouth she didn't realize what she said until she saw the tear fall down his face. "Dad I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that." He nodded and pulled the truck around, there was no talking all the way back to the station. When the day was over she and Killian went home, she sat him down to talk about something that has been bothering her for a while. "Killian there is something I need to tell you, it important." He nodded listening carefully, "I found out little over a week ago I'm pregnant again. We are having another baby." He picked her up and twirled her around.


	13. Chapter 13

Emma woke up the next morning, Killian had already left for work and Hope was in her bed. She had her hand on Emma's stomach. Emma rubbed Hope's nose trying to wake her up, "Kiddo it's Saturday let's go get Granny's breakfast?" Hope's eyes opened and she giggled, "Mommy can we invite grandma and grandpa?" She asked trying not to fall back asleep. "Let's go see if they are up, but first let's get you dressed." She hoped in her mother's arms, as Emma set her daughter on the floor she picked out clothes. "Ok put these on I'll go get dressed then we will call them okay." Emma walked back to her room, something felt off this morning and it wasn't her morning sickness. She quickly got dressed and ran back to Hope's room, she was gone. "Hope? Hope?" Panicking she called her parents, "Emma hello?" Her mother didn't seem like she'd seen Hope. "Mom is Hope there with you?" 

"Emma I haven't seen Hope since yesterday at school is something wrong?" God Emma could feel the magic crackling in her hands. "She's gone, one minute we were getting ready to come over there, then I went to get dressed. She's gone, she was just in her room. God I just lost my own kid, I'm a horrible mother." Emma slid to the floor and cried, "Emma calm down call Regina and tell her what's going on. I'll go to the station and tell dad and Killian." Emma hung up the phone she went to call Regina when she noticed something in the floor, a little white glove. She dialed Regina's number. "Emma? Is something wrong? I'm a little busy right now."

"Let me guess Olivia is missing?"  
"How did you know?"  
"Because Hope is missing as well and Olivia left something here so we can find them. Meet me outside the Station so we can find our girls." Emma hung up the phone, and used magic to go to the Station. Killian ran out to her, he put his hand on her stomach. "Are you okay? Anything on Hope yet?" She nodded moving his hand, "I called Regina and Olivia is missing too. But Livie is smart she left us this glove so we can find them. Killian I will find our daughter I promise." When Regina got there they did a locator spell that led them to Regina's vault. "Regina who has access to your vault?"  
"No one besides Zelena, only blood magic can open this door"

They rushed in the girls were sitting next to each other, someone hiding in the shadows. "Come out now and we won't hurt you." Emma said the shadow person came out. "Robin you scared the hell out of us what is going on here" Hope and Olivia got up from the floor, "Mommy it's not her fault we brought her here, we wanted her to teach us some more magic. She didn't have a choice." Hope said trying to defend Robin from the wrath of two very pissed mothers. "Olivia why leave us your glove if you didn't want to be found?" Emma asked, she looked at the floor then back at Emma. "I didn't mean to drop the glove at your house, when I went to get Hope I dropped it." Emma tried not to laugh their girls were so stubborn sometimes, "Robin you better get back home before your mother kills all of us." As Robin left Emma, Regina and the girls stood there silently. "Girls you know you disappointed us today? You scared us to death, we thought someone took you. You can't be sneaking off like this, practicing magic is dangerous without one of us. So please don't do it." Regina said as the girls nodded, they both pulled their daughters into a hug. "Mommy can we still go to grandma's?" Emma had forgotten all about going over there, she had something else that would make Hope's day. "Actually kiddo daddy is at home and we have a surprise for you." She giggled and they walked home, Killian rushed out the door embracing his little girl. "Hope you had me worried, I thought someone took you. And how is my beautiful wife?" He asked Emma, "She is fine, but I think Hope is ready for her surprise" When they got inside Emma handed Hope a box, she tore the wrapping paper to find a shirt that said, "BEST BIG SISTER EVER!" She looked confused, "Hope did you read it? You are going to have a brother or a sister!" She jumped into her parents arms. "Where is it?" She asked very curiously, "It's in mommy's belly, you get to meet them soon."

"How soon?" Emma smiled at her little family, Hope was all to thrilled to have a little brother or sister. She loved Henry so much but now it's her turn to be a big sister to someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **So this chapter was going to have the girls be kidnapped but then I thought about how there are no more villains so I had to think of something else. I hope this is just as good.


	14. Chapter 14

Emma and Killian woke up with Hope in between them with her little hand on Emma's slight baby bump. "She's really happy about having a sibling!" Emma said trying to move her hand without waking her, Killian picked her up and put her in her own room. "She doesn't have to be up for another hour, we can finally sleep alone." Emma laid back on the bed, Killian came and laid beside her. "Did you ever think that we would have this? I mean actual happiness with no villains and with our kids?" He rested his hand on her belly, "I always knew that one day this was going to end and we could finally be happy. But I didn't know that I would have three amazing kids, I love our life I don't care how long we had to wait." She pulled him into a kiss before Hope came running in-between them, "Kiddo what are you doing back up?" Emma asked letting her little girl climb into bed with them. "I had a nightmare and I wanted to make sure the baby was okay." Hope's hand made her way to Emma's belly and Emma held her close, "Hope tell me what happened in the dream?" She jumped up and grabbed the storybook Henry had given her. "This lady had come to our house and stole the baby out of the crib, she told me that if I told anyone she would take me away and I wouldn't be able to leave." Emma suddenly felt sick she rushed to the bathroom, even if this was just a dream it needs to be handle just in case it happens. "Killian can you take her to school? I'm going to see Regina, don't tell my mom when you see her I don't want her or my dad to worry." Emma quickly got dressed and rushed over to Regina's it was 8am and she probably wasn't awake yet. "Regina?" Emma yelled banging on the castle door, once Regina answered Emma rushed in making sure no one was around. "We need to talk Regina, it's about Hope."

"What about Hope is she okay?"

"Yeah she's fine except she had a dream about the Black Fairy taking the baby, Fiona told her that if she told us that she would be taken from us. I know it seems impossible but I know before Henry gave Hope that book I ripped out the parts with her in it, she can't be back. Can she? I thought Gold killed her for good?" Emma paced back and forth trying not to lose control of her magic, she finally had to sit down before she passed out. "Emma she will be fine and nothing is going to happen to this baby. She can't be back, Gold made sure of that. The Black Fairy is dead so are all of the other villians we have defeated, Storybrooke is at peace finally." Even though she knew all of that something about Hope's dream terrified her, what if it was a sign that something was coming. The town seemed calm for a moment before then everything started falling apart, Emma finally calmed down and went to the station. Everyone was there, her parents, Regina and Killian. "What is this?" Regina motioned for her to sit down, "We've noticed that since you go pregnant you've been trying to come up with reason why everything is going to go wrong. We are finally happy for once and you keep letting the old you get in the way of truly accepting that nothing is happening." Emma jumped up from the chair, "I'm fine guess really I've just been paranoid about Hope's dreams lately. Honestly I'm fine I love you all for looking out for me but I'm fine honestly." Regina rolled her eyes and sat down. "If you say so." Everyone left leaving Emma and her father, Killian went to handle some business with the Jolly Roger. "Emma I know you are scared, and it's not about the villains. You are scared of her magic and what it could do. Don't be afraid she is a strong girl and she won't lose control." Emma hugged her dad and went home she tucked her little girl in and went to bed.


	15. Chapter 15

**Months Later

"KILLIAN? GRAB HOPE WE NEED TO GO THE BABY IS COMING" Killian grabbed his daughter and the overnight bag and rushed to the car where Emma waited. "I'll call your parents and have them meet us there so Hope won't be alone." The phone rang for a minute before Charming answered the phone, "David mate I need you to meet us at the hospital the baby is coming. Hope is with us we didn't want her to be alone in the waiting room." David agrreed to meet them there and they both rushed to the hospital. "Killian there are my parents give them Hope we need to go now." Emma screamed she could feel the baby pushing down, the baby was coming now. Once they arrived in the room, Emma laid there pushing with Killian by her side, she pushed for about 8 hours until their baby was born. "Killian we did it, we made another little one." Everyone came in to meet the new addition, Hope and her parent's were first. Hope climbed on the bed next to her mother and new sibling, "Hope meet your little brother." Hope grabbed his little hand as he squeezed her finger. "What's his name mommy?" Emma and Killian looked at each other, then back at everyone. "This is Liam David Jones, named after two important people in our lives." David wiped the tears from his eyes, as Emma handed Liam to him. "He's beautiful Emma." 

"Hope I didn't miss my chance to hold the baby?" A familiar voice said. "Henry?" Emma said sitting up in the bed, "When did you get back?" She asked as he leaned in to give her a hug, "Ella and I just got back this morning, Dunbroch is a piece of work. Grandma called me and told me you were having the baby." Emma nodded, motioning her head to Snow holding the baby. "Kid meet your brother Liam David." Henry seemed surprised that he had a brother, "I have a brother?" He asked, Hope stood on the chair. "No Henry we have a brother." She said as everyone giggled. A little while later everyone left leaving the Jones family, Emma signed the release forms and went home. She and Killian tucked their little girl in, and made their way to their little boy's room. Liam slept soundly in his crib, "I just want to watch him sleep." 

"Come on love get some rest he will be here when you wake up."

Emma went to sleep knowing that her little family was safe.


	16. Chapter 16

"Hope can you come down here and help me pick up Liam's toys before Grandma gets here?" Emma asked her six year old, Hope stomped down the stairs made that she had to spend the day with her grandma. "I don't want to." She scrunched her little nose and plopped in the floor. "Hope grandma with be here soon, Liam is asleep he's been cranky so please help me pick up the toys." She rolled her little eyes back and gave in, she knew if she didn't her mom would be mad and she didn't want to upset her. Once they picked up the toys they heard the door open Snow rushed in quietly. "There is my little princess." She said normally Hope would run into her arms but not today, she ran upstairs to grab her bag. "She's not in the mood today, for some reason she is upset. I'm gonna call Regina, the girls have that weird connection so it may be something with Livie. I'll talk to her before I send her to your house." Snow nodded waiting for her granddaughter hoping nothing was wrong. Emma knocked on her daughters door, "Hope can I come in?" She asked, Hope unlocked the door and finished packing her bag with things. "Tell me what's going on?" Hope sat next to her mom on the bed, "There is this kid at school who is bullying Livie and I about things you and Auntie Regina did." Emma tried to hide the tears she didn't realize her little one was being attacked for things she did in her past. "What are they saying sweetie?" Hope didn't say anything she pulled out a newspaper clipping from underneath her bed. It was from one of the days she and Regina were fighting, the day Henry found out he was born in jail. "Hope this was the past, this has nothing to do with you. Who gave this too you?" She shook her head and walked out of the room, Emma knew she had to call Regina and check on Livie. Once Hope calmed down she went to Snow's house for the day. Emma dialed Regina's number, it rang a little bit before Livie answered the phone. "Auntie Emma? Do you need my mommy? I'll go get her." She heard Livie screaming through the house looking for Regina, "Emma? Is something wrong?" Emma didn't know what to say, this was probably something they should talk about in person. So she hung up and poofed to Regina's house with Liam in her arms , she landed in the kitchen where she was making breakfast for Livie. "We need to talk about our girls." Regina handed Olivia her plate and told her to go eat with Robin in the living room, "What about our girls? Olivia is fine. Is everything okay with Hope?" Regina asked sitting down across from Emma, who pulled out the newspaper clipping Hope had given her. "I don't understand, I remember when I printed this but what does it have to do with our girls?" Emma leaned in trying not to upset Olivia. "Someone told the girls about things we did in our past, I have a feeling they both know what we did while we went dark." Regina smacked her forehead they've been trying to protect the girls from finding out, they were planning on telling them when they were older. Regina and Emma sat there, no one had anything else to say their daughters were being picked on because they couldn't handle the darkness. "Regina we just need to assure the girls that everything is okay, we aren't going to find the kid. Our girls need us to prove that we are good going after this kid won't help them." They agreed first they talked with Olivia about it, she didn't seem that upset about it but Hope had made her feel like she was really sad about it. The connection between the girls was something no one understood, when the girls were about two they were playing and they fell. They healed each other with magic and since then they have been able to sense each other, can tell each other's feelings with a single look or just a feeling. Emma sent a text to her mom, to let her know why Hope was upset. Snow talked to her granddaughter about it and Olivia told Emma that Hope is okay now. Emma grabbed Liam and used magic to get back home, played with him until Killian came home with Hope.


	17. Chapter 17

**Time Jump from last chapter

Emma rushed up her daughter's room, she got a call from the nurse saying Hope was feeling sick. Emma was stuck at work so her mother picked her up, once Emma got home she rushed to check on her daughter. "Hope?" She asked before she walked in, she was lying on her bed with her phone in her hand reading some texts. "Hope I thought you were sick." She put the phone down, and looked at her mom. "It was a spell, something happened and I needed to be alone. I couldn't stay at school." Emma sat next to her daughter, she could tell she had been crying and blushing at the same time. "Tell me about it." She laid back on the bed with her daughter as she began to tell the story. "I was walking with Livie this morning, when Jasper Scarlett stopped us, Livie left and he asked me to the dance. I didn't know what to do some I used the spell to make me vomit, not on him or in the sight of anyone. I rushed to the nurses office." Emma tried not to laugh her daughter was obviously hurt about what she did but it was pretty funny. "Hope do you want to go with him?" She nodded her head. "Well then tell him, then tomorrow we will go dress shopping. Grandma is taking the day off to help us, and she wants you to look like the Princess you are." Emma kissed Hope's forehead and headed downstairs Killian had picked up their youngest daughters Aubrey and Ava some daycare. "Come here baby girls?" The little 4 year olds ran into their mother's arms. "How was daycare? Did you have fun with Ashley?" They nodded wanting down to go play with Hope. "Hope has been asked to the dance." Killian dropped the groceries on the floor and looked at Emma. "Who is it?" Emma knew Killian would try and question the kid about his intentions. "Promise me that you won't question his intentions or anything just let her go and not here it." He nodded his head eager to find out who it was. "Jasper, Will and Anastasia's son. He asked her and she created a spell to make her vomit because she was scared." Emma sat on the couch, Killian sat next to her. "Like mother like daughter." She smacked his arm, "All I did was tie you to a tree." Killian pulled her into a kiss, Aubrey and Ava rushed down the stairs and into their arms on the couch. Liam got home from school, soon it was time to eat dinner. They ate in silence, then Killian read a story to Aubrey and Ava as Emma checked on Hope and Liam who were sound asleep in their beds. Emma knew that once she hit the pillow she would be out, she wanted to stay up and talk with Killian but by the time he got in the room she was already asleep. He laid next to her and fell asleep himself.


	18. Chapter 18

"Jasper? We are going to get caught my Aunt is the Mayor and my parents are the Sheriffs. We have a town curfew." Hope whispered as her boyfriend Jasper pulled her into the streets of Storybrooke. "Hope it's fine I want this to be special. Remember this spot?" She looked around, it was the spot they had their first kiss. "We had our first kiss here." She spotted her mother's bug coming down the road, she pulled Jasper behind Granny's Diner. "That was my mother's bug, she's on her way home I need to get there. I love you see you tomorrow." She gave him a quick kiss then used her magic to poof home. She landed in the living room, Liam came down. "Where is the $20 I was promised not to rat you out." Hope threw the money at him and went to check on the twins, they were asleep in each other's beds. She knew if she moved them then she wouldn't get them back to sleep before her parents came home. She heard the door open, she changed her clothes and put her hair up in a messy bun. She heard the footsteps come up the stairs, first they stopped at the twins room, then to hers. "Hope are you in there?" Her mother asked as Hope opened the door, "Why wouldn't I be?" Emma gave her a look of course her mother knew she snuck out. "I'm going to bed, love you." She said closing the door, that was a close one. She checked the text she got from Jasper while she was changing.

J: I can't wait to see you tomorrow  
H: Well you might have to wait, my mom knows I snuck out  
J: How? We were careful  
H: Really? She's the Sheriff, she must have saw us go behind Granny's  
J: What about your brother?  
H: Oh my god Liam's a double spy, he was working with them.  
J: Are you grounded?  
H: I don't think so they went to bed but we'll see later  
J: I better go to bed before my parents interrogate me I love you  
H: I love you too

Hope laid her phone down, and fell asleep hoping she wasn't in trouble tomorrow. The next morning she woke up ready for school, Liam sat on the couch with Henry who had surprised a visit. The twins were asleep in each of her parent's arms, no one said anything when she went down this morning so she hugged them bye and rushed off to school. Jasper picked her up and they rode to school together, he didn't say anything until they were away from her house. "So are you grounded?" She shook her head, and they walked into school together. Once she got home her parents had a talk with her and as it turned out she was grounded, they didn't tell her this morning because Henry was there. She knew she was grounded so she text Jasper and told him before her parents took her phone. She went to do homework and didn't come out until dinner.


	19. Chapter 19

Hope put her cap and gown on standing in the mirror it didn't seem like she was already 18 and graduating. She and Jasper had plans to become teachers and study at Storybrooke College, her mother seemed every happy today, but Hope could tell that this was killing Emma to see her little girl all grown up. Emma finished getting ready and made her way to her daughter's room, "Hope are you ready? Your dad and I want some pictures before we head to the school." She said drying the tears and looking away so Hope couldn't see the tears flowing, Hope rushed to her mother's side pulled her into a tight hug. "You aren't losing me I'll be like 20 minutes away, I will always be your little girl no matter what happens." The two finished hugging and went down to take pictures, it was soon time to head to the school for Graduation Day. Emma parked her car as Hope rushed to the stage, Emma met up with the rest of her family and took their seats. Everyone waited until it was time for Hope's name to be called, "HOPE SWAN JONES." Emma watched as Hope walked across the stage and was handed her diploma, Hope smiled at her parents and walked off stage. Once the Graduation was over, Hope went to spend the night with her friends and party. Emma and Killian went home to Liam and the twins, Emma went straight to bed, seeing her little girl all grown up made her think that she wasn't needed anymore. Hope wasn't going to need her, just like Henry stopped needing her. Once she put the thoughts aside she fell asleep.

The next day Emma helped Hope pack her things for college, she and Jasper have a place not 20 minutes from the college to live in while they are in school. Emma piled everyone into the car and drove the SBC, everyone prepared to say goodbye to Hope. "Hope you will always be my little girl." Her father said releasing her from his tight bear hug, "I'm going to miss you." Was all Liam said as he gave her a little punch on the shoulders. Next was the twins, "Girls I'm not going to be gone long I will come see you whenever I can and I'm sure mommy will bring you here to see me." She pulled her baby sisters into a hug, next was her mom. The person she didn't want to say goodbye too, "Mom?" Hope couldn't hold the tears in she lost it, Emma pulled her into a hug and held tight. "This isn't forever, we live like 20 minutes away. I love you Hope so much now go unpack we will see you soon." Emma loaded the twins in their seats and drove off leaving her little girl behind. 

THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READ THIS STORY, I LOVED WRITING IT BUT IT'S TIME FOR AN END. I'M SO THANKFUL THAT THIS STORY WAS ENJOYED, THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH.


End file.
